simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Episódios
Este artigo contém uma lista das Temporadas e Episódios do seriado Os Simpsons. Para obter uma lista em ordem alfabética e não dividida em Temporadas, visite a Categoria:Episódios. Veja também: Tirinhas do Tracey Ullman Show Escolha a temporada: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 Temporada 1 (episódios 1-13) *O prêmio de Natal *Bart, o gênio *A odisséia de Homer *Problemas em casa *Bart, o general *A Lisa tristonha *Chamando os Simpsons *Conversa fiada *Uma vida turbulenta *A noite de folga de Homer *Os Crepes da Ira *Krusty se machuca *Numa noite encantada Temporada 2 (episódios 14-35) *A prova final *Simpson e Dalila *A casa da árvore dos horrores *Peixe de três olhos *Homer dançarino *Momento da verdade *Bart contra a Ação de Graças *Bart, o destemido *Comichão, Coçadinha e Marge *Bart é atropelado *Todo mundo morre um dia *Nós somos jovens, jovens *Homer contra Lisa e o 8º Mandamento *O amor é belo *Irmão, onde estarás? *Cachorro reprovado *Dinheiro de velho *Capricha no retrato *O professor substituto *Guerra conjugal *Três homens e um gibi *Dívida de sangue Temporada 3 (episódios 36-59) *Papai muito louco *A verdade sempre triunfa *Quando Flanders falha *Bart, o assassino *Definindo Homer *Tal pai, tal palhaço *A casa da árvore dos horrores II *Um cavalo para Lisa *Sábados de trovão *Moe flamejante *Burns compra e vende *Como casei com Marge *Bart radialista *Lisa palpiteira *Bancando a babá *Bart, o amante *Homer batedor *Vocações diferentes *Cão de morte *Coronel Homer *O viúvo negro *Show de Otto *Os amigos de Bart se Apaixonam *Me dá um dinheiro aí Temporada 4 (episódios 60-81) *Acampamento Krusty *Um bonde chamado Marge *Homer, o herege *Lisa, a rainha da beleza *A casa da árvore dos horrores III *Comichão e Coçadinha, o Filme *Marge arranja um emprego *Um novo vizinho *Homer escavadeira, um homem da neve *A primeira palavra de Lisa *As três safenas de Homer *Marge contra o monotrilho *A escolha de Selma *Irmão de ocasião *Lisa, meu amor *Vai uma loura geladinha *Última saída para Springfield *Aonde chegamos: mais um show de imagens dos Simpsons *A barreira *O Grande Dia *Marge vai para a cadeia *Krusty sai do ar Temporada 5 (episódios 82-103) *O quarteto de Homer *A ameaça *Homer vai ao colégio *O ursinho *A casa da árvore dos horrores IV *As escapadas de Marge *A criança enrustida de Bart *Os escoteiros da vizinhança *A última tentação de Homer *Como aprendi a gostar do jogo Springfield *Homer, o vigilante *Bart fica famoso *Homer e Apu *Lisa e a boneca falante *Homer astronauta *De olho em Springfield *Bart ganha um elefante *O herdeiro do Sr. Burns *A canção do doce e perigoso Skinner *O menino que sabia demais *O amante de Lady Bouvier *Os segredos de um casamento bem sucedido Temporada 6 (episódios 104-128) *Um Bart na escuridão *Rival de Lisa *Mais um show dos Simpsons *O mundo de Comichão e Coçadinha *As trapaças eleitorais de Bob *A casa da árvore dos horrores V *A Namoradinha de Bart *Lisa no hóquei *Tarado Homer *Vovô e a disfunção sexual *Medo de voar *Homer, o grande *E com Maggie já são três *O cometa Bart *Homie, o palhaço *Bart vs. Austrália *Homer contra as cunhadas *Nasce um Burns *O casamento de Lisa *Vinte e cinco cachorrinhos *A associação de pais e mestres de banda *A volta de Springfield *Operação Springfield *O limoeiro de tróia *Quem matou o Senhor Burns? (1ª Parte) Temporada 7 (episódios 129-153) *Quem matou o Senhor Burns? (2ª Parte) *O homem radioativo *Lar doce diccly-lar *Bart vende sua alma *Lisa, a vegetariana *A casa da árvore dos horrores VI *Homer tamanho família *Vovó Simpson *O último crime de Bob *138º Episódio espetacular de Os Simpsons *Marge, não se orgulhe *O time de Homer *Dois maus vizinhos *Cenas da luta de classes em Springfield *Bart, o delator *Lisa, a iconoclasta *O substituto *O dia em que a violência morreu *Um peixe chamado Selma *Bart pega a estrada *22 Curtas sobre Springfield *Vovô Simpson e seu neto em "A Maldição dos Infernais Peixes Voadores" *Muito Apu por quase nada *Homer, o rei do festival *Verão quente Temporada 8 (episódios 154-178) *A casa da árvore dos horrores VII *Só se muda 2 vezes *Homer, saco de pancadas *O filho do Sr. Burns *Bart trabalha à noite *Milhouse dividido *A grande paixão de Lisa *Furacão Neddy *A misteriosa viagem de Homer *Arquivo S *O mundo dos negócios de Marge *A montanha da loucura *Simpsons, supercalifragilespiralidoso *Homer na TV *Humofobia *Um irmão fora de série *Minha irmã, minha babá *Homer contra a Lei Seca *Segredo confidencial *Motim canino *Lisa e o velhote *Em Marge confiamos *O inimigo de Homer *O grande show dos Simpsons *A guerra secreta de Lisa Simpson Temporada 9 (episódios 179-203) *A cidade de Nova York Vs. Homer Simpson *O diretor e o soldado *O saxofone de Lisa *A casa da árvore dos horrores VIII *A família cartucho *O craque é Bart *O casamento de Apu *Lisa, a cética *Propriedade indesejada *Milagre de Natal *Cantando e dançando *Bart no circo *Uma jóia de seita *O ônibus *A última tentação de Krusty *Indenização desastrada *Lisa, uma Simpson *Um novo amigo *Na onda do mar *Um negócio de trilhões *Programa para criança *Empate de titãs *O rei da montanha *Lisa se perdeu *Marge, posso botar para quebrar? Temporada 10 (episódios 204-226) *A banha do baile *O mágico de Springfield *Bart uma mãe *A casa da árvore dos horrores IX *Quando nasce uma fofoca *Jogado ao vento *Lisa tira um "A" *Homer Simpson com problema de rim *Homer, o guarda-costa *Viva Ned Flanders *Um bom Bart não deixa se dobrar *Um domingo terrível *Homer é o máximo *Estou com o cupido *Marge, o terror das ruas *Dêem um lugar para Lisa *Homer caminhoneiro *Histórias bíblicas dos Simpsons *Mamãe e a arte de papai *O velho e o mau estudante *Não pode comprar meu amor *Eles salvaram a inteligência de Lisa *Trinta minutos sobre Tókio Temporada 11 (episódios 227-248) *Além da mancada do trovão *O irmãozinho drogado *Adivinhe quem vem para criticar *A casa da árvore dos horrores X *Homer o fazendeiro *Um amor de pai *Os oitos desvalidos *Leve minha mulher, nojento! *A grande vigarice *A pequena grande mãe *Fé de Menos *Bilionário por um dia *Saddlesore Galactica *Sozinho outra vez *Missionário impossível *Pigmaleão *Bart no futuro *Dias de vinho e rosas *O assassinato do jacaré *O último sapateado em Springfield *Marge está louca *Por trás das risadas Temporada 12 (episódios 249-269) *No Dia das Bruxas XI *Um conto de duas Springfields *Drusty e papai *Lisa, defensora das árvores *O preço da dignidade *O computador Alcagüete *Os grandes Golpistas *Revolta na Neve *É o Homer! *Mamãe coruja *O pior episódio de todos *Tênis, a grande ameaça *O dia da vingança *Novos garotos na área *Homer faz greve de fome *Adeusinho boboca *O safári *Trilogia do erro *Eu vou à Rezalândia *Filhos de um idiota *Contos da Carochinha Temporada 13 (episódio 270-291) *No Dia das Bruxas XII *Todo Pai tem uma juíza que é uma fera *Homer, o Moe *O Sr. Burns está amando *O mistério da Pedreira Assombrada *Uma questão de Fé *Briga em Família *Marge Agridoce *De boca bem fechada *Uma proposta não muito decente *O Bart quer por que quer *O último pistoleiro do Oeste *O velho e a chave *Histórias de Domínio Público *Feitiço de Lisa *Fim de Semana em Burnsie *A Homenagem *O ataque do Papai Furioso *Pulando a cerca *A pequena garota no Big Ten *A culpa é do Homer *Tudo em nome da Lei Temporada 14 (episódios 292-313) *No Dia das Bruxas XIII *Como passei minhas férias no Rock *Bart vs. Lisa vs. 3ª Série *Grande Marge *Sem Teto *O Grande Detetive *Edna vai se casar *O Pai que sabia de menos *Os braços fortes da Mamãe *Pedindo à Deus *O novo Bart *Soletrando *A paixão de Ned *Krusty vai a Washington *O grande magnata *Eu quero ver o céu *Três gays do condomínio *Cara cadê meu rancho *Old Yeller-Belly *Brake My Wife, Please *Bart vai a guerra *Moe e Maggie Temporada 15 (episódio 314-335) *A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores - Parte XIV *Minha Mãe é Uma Fugitiva *Presidente por acidente *Os Monólogos da Rainha *O Homem Que é Fera *Eu Palhaço *Essa é a 15º Temporada *Marge Contra Solteiros, Idosos, Casais Sem Filhos, Adolescentes e Gays *Eu Robô *Desabafos de Uma Dona de Casa Furiosa *Marge viaja na história *Milhouse Não Mora Mais Aqui *Inteligente *O Ziff Veio Jantar *Co-Dependent's Day *Delinquente Errante *Um Casamento Muito Doido *Homer e Marge em Fuga *Simple Simpson *Como Não Éramos *A Bandeira e o Bart *Guerra da Imprensa Temporada 16 (episódio 336-356) *A Casa Árvore dos Horrores Parte XV *Vale Tudo na Guerra da Cozinha *Dormindo com seu Inimigo *Ela era minha namorada *O Gordo e o Garotinho *O Expresso Homer *Mamãe no bar do Moe *Jogada desesperada de Homer e Ned *O rap do Bart *O Casamenteiro *Em Um dia claro não consigo ver a Minha Irmã *Goo Goo Gai Pan *O Trailer do Homer *O Informante das Sete Cervejas *Futuro-Drama *Não Tema o Carpinteiro *O Coração do Bart *Destroi-se um Astro *Graças À Deus, Chegou o Juízo Final *Em Casa Longe do Homer *O Pai, O Filho e O Santo Hóspede Temporada 17 (episódios 357-378) *O Desafio dos Manatis *A Garota que Dormia Pouco *Milhouse Duro de Matar *A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XVI *Marge Mimando o Filho *Vejam como Homer corre *A Última das Mães de Chapeu Vermelho *O Bob Italiano *O Conto de Natal dos Simpsons *O pai do Homer *Para onde estamos indo? *O Zelador Cantor *História Quase Sem Fim *Bart Tem Duas Mães *Homer Simpson, Essa É a Sua Esposa *Abe de Um Milhão de Dólares *Beijos, Beijos, Golpe a Indiana *As Histórias Mais Molhadas da História *Garotas Só Querem Somar *A Amnésia da Marge *A Evolução do Homem *Conselheiros Marge e Homer Temporada 18 Esta temporada está estreando no Brasil, portanto alguns nomes seguem em inglês. (episódios 379-400) *O Mauricinho, o Chef, sua Mulher e seu Homer *Jazzy e as Gatinhas *Please Homer, Don't Hammer 'Em... *A casa da árvore dos horrores XVII *G.I. (Annoyed Grunt) *Moe e Lisa *Sorvete de Marge (Com Cabelos Azuis Claros) *Casal Esquisito *Kill Gil: Vols. 1 & 2 *A esposa aquática *A vingança é um prato que se serve três vezes *Pequena Grande Garota *Crescendo com Springfield *Caipiras cantantes *Vovô-Romeu e sua Julieta *Homer, o Paparazzi *Marge na Internet *The boys of Bummer *Crook and Ladder *Pare, Senão o Meu Cachorro Atira! *24 minutos *O Massacre do Depoimento de Kent Temporada 19 Essa temporada ainda não estreou no Brasil (atualmente no ar nos EUA). Por isso, abaixo, estão os nomes de episódios em inglês que já se sabem que irão estrear. Os que estiverem com asterisco na frente do nome não foram exibidos. (episódios 401-420) * He Loves To Fly And He D'oh's * The Homer of Seville * Midnight Towboy * I Don't Wanna Know Why the Caged Bird Sings * Treehouse of Horror XVIII * Little Orphan Millie * Husbands and Knives * Funeral for a Fiend * Eternal Moonshine of the Simpson Mind * E. Pluribus Wiggum * That 90's Show * Love, Springfieldian Style * The Debarted * Dial 'N' for Nerder * Smoke on The Daughter * Papa Don't Leech * Apocalypse Cow * Any Given Sundance* * Mona Leaves-a* * All About Lisa* * Double, Double, Boy in Trouble** * Lost Verizon** Categoria: Índice da Wikisimpsons en:Episode Guide de:Episodenguide